


day 3: drinking cocoa with marshmallows

by peachpreach



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, christmas atmosphere, countdown to christmas, fluff & christmas stuff, school days, warm & cozy & fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpreach/pseuds/peachpreach
Summary: For dear Nita, @sonsofwednesday
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 6
Collections: 10 sketches of wonsol for christmas





	day 3: drinking cocoa with marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> For dear Nita, @sonsofwednesday

students flood the hall right after the bell rang. the silent walls are splashed with lively waves of laughs and conversations. wonwoo is waiting at their usual place.  
he checks the wrist watch and covers it with his nervous hand.

  
“hyung!”  
wonwoo turns his head to the sound of a voice and blushes a bit, when sees hansol waving to him from the opposite side of the crowd.  
they settle an awkward eye-contact.

  
“ _oh my, so many people in the hall_ ”, say hansol’s raised brows.  
“ _yes, you’re late a bit_ ”, answers wonwoo with a wordless nod to the right.  
“ _sorry, the biology teacher didn’t want to let us go before the bell_ ”, hansol’s shoulders respond with a shrug.

“any plans for the evening?”  
finally, hansol breaks through the flow of students and reaches wonwoo. they shake hands a little longer than friends should and couple bracelets on their wrists glow unnoticed.

“i wanted to invite you. well, actually, it’s mother’s idea, but i support it.”  
wonwoo talks in his usual voice. the noise around might have buried it, but not for hansol. he’ll hear wonwoo no matter what.

“i don’t mind. what are we going to do?”  
they set off and leave school. as they step out of the porch, the snowfall starts. they watch the flakes dancing and exchange silly jokes which only they can understand. halfway home, they meet a stray cat and wonwoo opens his bag. they feed the purring creature and pet it one by one till wonwoo’s mother calls and says that the dinner is waiting for them.

it’s dark already when they finally come home. wonwoo’s glasses fog up immediately in the warmth of the house and hansol laughs as wonwoo tries to find his slippers blindly. every room is decorated for christmas and hansol feels like home. the dinner makes them full and lazy, but they both whine excitedly when they notice two big cups with hot cocoa. white marshmallows float on the chocolate surface like the pieces of clouds.

“go to the living room. i’ll finish here and take you two to the shopping center, alright?”  
they agree willingly and change the setting to the cozy dimly lit living room. boys choose the sofa and nestle here, tangling their fingers secretly. holding cups with free hands they drink and smile gently. the eyelids get heavier and their bodies bend over to one another in a helpless fight with slumber.

when mum enters the living room, she notices two empty cups first and opens her lips to call for the boys, but then her eyes catch them. hugging and sniffling silently into each other’s shoulders. wonwoo’s chin over hansol’s head, tigtly pressed to each other.

mum smiles and turns the lights off, letting them to see sweet dreams in the silent night of december.


End file.
